The present invention relates to fuel ignition and, more specifically, to optically initiated chemical reactions to establish combustion in a propulsion engine using storable high-density slurry fuels.
Slurry fuels are propulsion fuels containing small metal particulates, which increase the density and energy of the fuel and also increase the specific impulse and thrust potential from the fuel. The metal particles, however, make initiation more difficult using traditional electric-spark or torch-ignition techniques.
The present invention provides a method and device to initiate a combustion reaction with a slurry fuel. The method includes the steps of providing an optical energy source; providing a storage chamber containing slurry fuel; providing a delivery device for optically interconnecting the optical energy source with the storage chamber; generating an output from the optical energy source; and transporting the output through the delivery device to interact with the slurry fuel to create a combustive reaction.
The present invention also provides a device for optically initiating a combustion reaction between a slurry fuel and air. The device includes an optical energy source and a combustion chamber containing fluid therewithin. A transfer device optically interconnects the optical energy source with the combustion chamber. The optical energy source generates an output for interacting with the slurry fuel and air mixture to create a combustive reaction therewith.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.